Una parte de ti
by A Whitter
Summary: Fic-histórico. Rusia se encuentra en una situación económica precaria y se ve obligado a vender su territorio en el nuevo continente a América; pero como acto simbólico de entrega el americano quiere una noche con él. Pero cuando esto termine ambos tendrán una parte del otro que los unirá para siempre. End. AmeRus.
1. Chapter 1

Una parte de ti.

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Leve OOC; más que nada porque es un fic histórico.

 **Antecedentes** : Marzo, 1867, Washington D.C. Se comienzan las negociaciones por la compra de Alaska, un territorio de 1,518,800 kilómetros cuadrados, aparentemente estéril y cubierto de nieve, que tiene a más de 2,500 rusos habitándolo; esto por el temor de los rusos de que dicho territorio les sea arrebatado por los británicos sin compensación alguna. Estados Unidos negocia el precio hasta dar un precio final de 7.2 millones de dólares, cerrándose el trato la madrugada del 30 de marzo.

La ratificación de la compra, ante el senado estadounidense se da el día 9 de abril y el 20 de junio en Rusia; y la ceremonia de entrega se lleva a cabo en Sitka el 18 de octubre del mismo año.

* * *

Sé que tengo pendiente la continuación de "Cómo odio tu sonrisa"; porque sí, voy a seguir el fic, sólo que aún no me figuro como debería hacerlo. Denme un poco de tiempo y prometo actualizarlo. Por ahora disfruten de éste.

* * *

Iván miró a través del cristal de la ventana de la habitación en la que lo habían ubicado a él y al ministro Eduard de Stoeckl* en un lujoso hotel en Washington D.C.; se quitó el guante de la mano derecha con los dientes y palpó el cristal con la piel desnuda.

Estaba fresco, quizá templado. Si su sentido de la percepción de la temperatura no estuviera tan atrofiado por el frío, incluso se atrevería a decir que estaba cálido; pero aquellas sólo eran imaginaciones suyas. Un cristal no podría estar templado en la madrugada de los primeros días de una incipiente primavera.

—No quiero vender Alaska —susurró para sí mismo pegando la frente contra el cristal. A diferencia de todas las veces que había efectuado aquella acción en su casa, no había sentido un frío terrible calarle hasta los huesos, ni el impulso inmediato de separarse y correr hacia el fuego. Se sentía agradable. —. Alejandro no debí llevarnos hasta este punto.

—El zar sólo hace lo mejor por ti —rebatió Stoeckl mirando con fijeza la espalda de la nación a la que había jurado proteger. —. Todo lo hace por ti. Ha entregado su vida por ti y ha estado a punto de ser muerto por ti. Debería agradecerle.

Rusia volvió la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus ojos violetas en el ministro. —¿Agradecerle? —preguntó con un ligero temblor en la voz —¿Por sus torpes reformas gubernamentales? ¿Por su fallida emancipación de los siervos, que no sólo ha causado el descontento de éstos, sino también de los terratenientes? ¿O por el hecho de que ha empobrecido tanto a nuestra gente que se ve en la necesidad de vender una parte de mí para que mi pueblo no muera de hambre? ¿Por cuál de todas esas cosas debo agradecerle a mi zar?

—¡No te permito que hables así de su majestad el Zar de toda las Rusias!

—¡Yo soy Rusia, Stoeckl! —acalló Iván con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a quejas —Pero dejaré de serlo si me comienzan a cortar en pedazos —vaciló por un momento —. Este Alejandro no se parece en nada al primero. Ese sí que era un líder y merecía ser llamado Zar. Lo sabes.

Stoeckl bajó la cabeza. —El Zar Alejandro I* quemó Moscú antes de verla capturada por los franceses —recordó el ministro —. Pero estos ya no son tiempos de heroísmo y sacrificio. Debemos adaptarnos, modernizarnos y dejar de pelear guerras que sólo empobrecerán más a nuestro pueblo. ¿No te son suficiente las cicatrices que ya tienes, Iván?

—Una cicatriz sería menos dolorosa que arrancarme un pedazo de carne, como quieren que haga.

—Es una zona estéril que no proporciona muchos ingresos, los mismos americanos lo laman el _Parque de Osos Polares*_ —volvió Stoeckl —. Y el dinero que nos pagarán podrá alimentar muchas bocas. Lo sabes.

Iván se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. No quería hacerlo. No quería ceder una parte de sí mismo, pero ya no le quedaban demasiadas opciones al respecto. Ya estaba en Estados Unidos, los americanos ya habían dado una suma y todo lo que restaba era que ellos dijeran que sí y que se llevaran el dinero con ellos.

El rubio levanto la barbilla e inhaló con fuerza. —Vayamos a ver a los americanos antes de que se haga más tarde y cerremos este trato.

Stoeckl sonrió apenas y asintió, apresurándose a la puerta para abrírsela al otro y dejarlo pasar primero. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo de madera hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una oficina, donde el secretario de estado William H. Seward* los estaba esperando, acompañado de otro hombre, más joven que llevaba antejos.

—Comenzaba a preocuparme —saludó el secretario de estado apresurándose a los recién llegados y estrechándoles las manos con fuerza —. Pensé que nunca vendrían. Incluso llegué a pensar que se retractarían de la venta.

—No lo hemos hecho —dijo con certeza Stoeckl —. Estamos aquí para decirle que aceptamos su propuesta. Venderemos por la cantidad de siete millones de dólares norteamericanos.

—Sólo resta saber cómo desean que sea la entrega —dijo Iván, sin demasiada animosidad, sintiendo en su fuero interno que cometía un error. —. Aunque eso es una cosa más personal entre naciones.

El rubio más joven sonrió y el vidrio de sus lentes brilló por un momento. —Seward ¿por qué no nos dejan un momento a solas? —preguntó —Lo que te importaba ya está dicho. Rusia ha aceptado vender su territorio en el continente por la cantidad de siente millones de dólares estadounidenses. Ahora Rusia y yo debemos acordar cómo se hará la entrega.

Seward asintió con una sonrisa bailándole en los labios. Alfred tenía razón. Lo único que en verdad le importaba era que los rusos habían aceptado ceder sus territorios en el continente.

—Ministro Stoeckl —llamó Seward —¿Por qué no me acompaña por una copa para ultimar detalle sobre este mutuo y favorable acuerdo?

Stoeckl le dio una rápida mirada a Iván y tras un cabeceo del mismo salió de aquel despacho, dejando a los dos rubios solos, con sus asuntos de naciones.

—He oído del tratado de Guadalupe Hidalgo* —mencionó Rusia —. Por la sonrisa que me muestras ahora, no parecerías el depredador del que todos hablan. Dicen que desangraste tanto a México, que por las noches se convierte en un esqueleto*.

—Me tienen mala fe.

Iván afiló la mirada. —No eres tan inocente como aparentas, pese a ser una nación bastante joven —dijo forzando una sonrisa —¿Qué quieres de mí? Además de mi territorio, claro está.

—Una noche —susurró el americano sonrojándose un poco. Estaba claro que aquella no sería su primera vez, ni con un hombre, ni con una mujer. Pero sería su primera vez con alguien tan bello como Rusia. —Quiero una noche contigo, así quiero que me hagas entrega de tu territorio.

—¿Una noche conmigo? —preguntó desencajado el mayor. No podía entender. No quería entender eso. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

Alfred asintió con suavidad e Iván tragó duro. —¿Por qué?

América nunca lo confesaría en voz alta, pero un día, esculcando las cosas de Francia, cuando éste había ido a visitar a Canadá, se encontró con un retrato de un hombre hermoso. El hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Cuando Alfred le preguntó a Francis quién era el hombre del retrato, el hombre de ojos amatistas y melancólicos, el francés había respondido con una sola palabra: Rusia.

Desde entonces Alfred se había prometido que algún día conocería al hombre en persona, que tocaría sus blancas mejillas de alabastro, que besaría sus labios, que lo haría suyo y que se quedaría con una parte de él. Si no podía tener a todo Iván, podía por lo menos tener una parte de él.

—¿Por qué no? —rebatió el menor —Eres atractivo. Me gustas. Desde que entraste a la habitación algo en mí se iluminó. Por eso… quisiera que me hagas entrega de tu territorio durmiendo conmigo.

Rusia tragó el nudo en su garganta. —Dormiré contigo ¿y después?

—No te haré ninguna herida, ni tomaré ningún trozo de tu piel para representar el territorio adquirido —prometió Alfred —. No deseo hacerte daño. Sólo quiero una noche contigo.

—Quizá prefiera el dolor a la humillación de dormir contigo —espetó el ruso —. Mi ejercito te llevará un pedazo de mi carne cuando se te haga entrega del territorio de modo simbólico. Una cicatriz siempre es más honorable. —tajó el mayor dando media vuelta y disponiéndose a salir, para regresar a sus habitaciones.

—No espera, Iván —pidió el americano —. Pagaré más si duermes conmigo.

El ruso se congeló en su sitio. ¿Cuál era el juego de ese sujeto? —¿Por qué haces esto, Alfred?

—Porque en verdad, en verdad me gustas mucho —se sinceró el americano —. Pagaré cien mil más.

Iván encaró al otro y afiló la mirada por un segundo, buscando la mentira en aquel hombre, en lo profundo de esos ojos azules.

—Doscientos mil dólares estadounidenses más —pujó Alfred, sabiendo que estaba en el límite de su presupuesto y que de hecho lo había excedido —. En total te llevarás siete punto dos millones de dólares. A cambio sólo pido dormir contigo ahora y el día de la entrega del territorio.

—No —tajó Iván lamiendo sus labios con suavidad, mientras mostraba una seriedad inusual en él —. Dormiré contigo sólo el día de la entrega del territorio y sólo ese día. Pero ahora, luego de que tu gobierno lo ratifique formalmente me llevaré siete punto dos millones de dólares estadounidenses a mi país.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Alfred y su cara se iluminó, aún entre la penumbra que daban aquellos candelabros, que poco alumbraban durante la madrugada de aquel treinta de marzo.

El americano tomó la mejilla del ruso y la acunó en su mano. —Entonces ¿dormirás conmigo?

—Sí, Alfred, dormiré contigo —asintió el ruso —. Tendrás una noche conmigo y tendrás mi territorio. Eres un buen negociante.

—Iván —llamó Alfred, hipnotizado por el tacto de aquella suave piel contra su palma, por la vista de aquel ángel de nieve a un palmo de distancia de él. Acarició la mejilla y escuchó el suave " _Da_ " que se escapó de los labios del otro. —¿Podría besarte?

—¿Ahora o entonces? —preguntó el ruso chocando su mirada con la del otro, que parecía muy atento a sus labios.

—En ambas ocasiones.

Iván pareció relajarse un poco. Al parecer el chico aún guardaba algo de inocencia en él. — _Da_ , puedes hacerlo, en ambas ocasiones. —susurró antes de que los labios del menor asaltaran los suyos.

Alfred era torpe, rudo y no tenía gracia al besar. Sólo estampaba labio con labio y después sacaba la lengua, lo cual le hizo gracia a Iván, quien se separó con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el americano, con ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza del otro.

—Besas muy mal —confesó Iván, logrando que Alfred se sonrojara a todo lo que daba. —Deberías intentar hacerlo como si chuparas un caramelo. ¿Sabes cómo?

—Siempre muerdo los caramelos. Me desespera sólo chuparlos.

Rusia soltó una ligera risa. —Pues no me morderás a mí. —aseguró y tras tomar al otro de la barbilla lo obligó a abrir un poco la boca e introdujo su lengua, comenzando a jugar con ella en la boca del otro, lamiendo, chupando, succionando y saboreando; como si la otra lengua fuera un caramelo de un exótico sabor que mereciera toda la atención que le estaba dando.

El ruso se separó de golpe con un gesto adusto en la cara y América se apresuró a disculparse. —Lo siento, lo siento —dijo el americano consternado —. No era mi intención morderte. Es sólo… creo que me excité demasiado ¿te hice sangre?

Iván sintió el sabor metálico en la boca. —No —mintió el mayor —, pero el beso se acabó. Espero que cuando sea la entrega sepas hacerlo mejor, América —dijo con un tono apacible —. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir y que tú actualices tus cifras. Te veré después, cuando tu gobierno ratifique nuestro acuerdo.

—Sí… —susurró Alfred viendo como el mayor se alejaba, antes de perderse tras la puerta de madera —. Buenas noches, Iván. — alcanzó a susurrar, antes de acariciar sus labios con devoción. Necesitaba una parte de ese hombre… lo necesitaba como al aire e iba a tenerlo a toda costa.

Iván llegó a su habitación, sintiendo en la boca la combinación de sabores. La saliva del otro, su saliva, su sangre. Estaba cometiendo una gran equivocación. Lo sabía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. No tras ganar doscientos mil dólares más para, ahora, empobrecida nación.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones.**

*Ministro ruso quien llevó a cabo las negociaciones de la venta de Alaska en nombre de Alejandro II en marzo de 1867.

*Alejandro I, se le considera el responsable de dar la orden de quemar Moscú antes de la llegada de Napoleón, para que éste no tuviera dónde refugiarse durante el frío invierno ruso.

*En el momento de la compra, esta fue llamada despectivamente la locura de Seward, la nevera de Seward o el parque de osos polares de Andrew Johnson, ya que daba la impresión de que era imprudente gastar tanto dinero en una región tan remota. No sabían que después sería una mina de oro… de petróleo. Rusia tampoco.

*Secretario de Estado estadounidense que promovió la compra de Alaska y negoció la misma hasta el final.

*Conocido como tratado de Paz, Amistad, Límites y Arreglo Definitivo entre los Estados Unidos Mexicanos y los Estados Unidos de América, donde estos últimos "compraron" la mitad del territorio mexicano, pagando la cuantiosa cantidad de 15 millones de pesos, mientras el presidente mexicano estaba amarrado, amenazado y encañonado para firmar dicho tratado.

*Hago referencia porque el acuerdo se firmó el 2 de febrero de 1848. Y el 2 de febrero es el día de la candelaria. Para quien no lo sepa la Virgen de la Candelaria es conocida como una deidad muertera que se lleva a los muertos al panteón.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. El segundo capítulo promete tener Lemmon.

Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos. O.


	2. Entrega del territorio

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC, Lemmon.

Intenté apegarme lo más que pude a los hechos –lo más que se puede en un fic, estamos de acuerdo –pero por más que investigue no encontré como eran exactamente los uniforme en esa época, así que discúlpenme si la descripción es vaga o en algún punto llega a no tener sentido.

Ahora sí, de todo corazón espero que disfruten esta segunda parte.

* * *

Rusia se vio obligado a quedarse en Washington hasta el día diez* de abril, un día después de que el Senado estadounidense ratificara el acuerdo al que había llegado con América y que básicamente habían sellado con un beso y la promesa de algo más cuando el territorio se entregara.

El senado le había pagado con un cheque. Un pedazo de papel con la cantidad escrita, expedido por la tesorería estadounidense y adornado por imágenes de musas y de la diosa griega Atenea*, que más tarde se vería obligado a cambiar por dinero útil en su país.

El ruso suspiró con fuerza mientras entraba al carruaje que los llevaría hasta un tren, que a su vez lo llevaría a un buque ruso que lo regresaría a la madre Rusia, lugar donde Alejandro II y su gobierno ratificarían el acuerdo con su firma y se prepararían para la entrega del territorio.

—Iván —llamó una voz cantarina y vivaracha, que en los últimos días el ruso había aprendido a conocer demasiado bien. —¿Te vas ya?

El ruso se quedó mirando un segundo al americano y asintió. — _Da_ , América —respondió con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro —. Tengo que llevar los documentos que me dio tu gobierno a mi zar, para que él los firme. Debo volver a casa.

Alfred sonrió de medio lado. En los pocos días que el ruso había estado en su tierra había aprendido que el mayor podía ser muy nostálgico, cuando de su tierra se trataba. Se acercó al otro y tocó su mejilla con cuidado, acunándola con suavidad y acercándose a su rostro. —¿Puedo besarte, para desearte un buen viaje?

Rusia entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto con el guante del otro, pero no se separó y cuando la pregunta llegó, no se negó. —Deséame un buen viaje. —susurró condescendiente.

El americano no necesitó más invitación que esa. Juntó sus labios con los del otro en un suave beso, que apenas si parecía una caricia. Rusia abrió sus labios apenas y el menor coló su lengua, como antes lo hubiera hecho el ruso y comenzó a explorar aquella cálida cavidad que le daba la bienvenida a algo mucho más íntimo que un simple beso de despedida.

Alfred no pudo contener la necesidad de su joven y febril cuerpo y tomó el labio del mayor entre sus dientes, sintiendo la sangre del otro en su lengua. Iván se separó y se limpió el labio inferior con la lengua. Otra vez ese sabor de que algo estaba mal se instalaba en su boca. La saliva de América, su saliva y su sangre…

—Iván, yo lo…

—No lo sientes —cortó el ruso viendo fijamente al otro, como si hubiera encontrado una verdad elemental. —. Te gusta hacer sufrir a los demás ¿cierto?

El menor negó con la cabeza. —No —gimió —. Es sólo que me gustas, en verdad me gustas y no me pude controlar. Lo siento.

 _Las personas que menos nos gustan son las que más se parecen a nosotros. Repudiamos a algunas personas, porque repudiamos esa parte de ellas que nos recuerda a nosotros mismos_. Recordó Rusia. Había algo de América –mucho de hecho –en lo que se parecía a él. Ambos eran depredadores. Aunque quizá y sólo quizá, estaba siendo injusto con el menor. En realidad, no lo conocía más que por labios de otros.

Rusia lamió sus labios y acarició la mejilla de un compungido América. —Está bien —susurró el ruso —. Deséame un buen viaje. Mi tren partirá pronto y no quiero perderlo.

Alfred sonrió, radiante y apretó la mano del otro que estaba sobre su mejilla. Sus labios se cerraron sobre los de Iván, con cuidado, con devoción, con ternura y con una pizca de miedo. De repente el mayor se había convertido en una figurilla de cristal y quería conservarla inmaculada hasta que tuviera que volver para hacerle entrega de su tierra y de su cuerpo.

Ambos se separaron. —Ten un buen viaje, Iván —pidió el menor —, y vuelve pronto a mí, por favor.

Iván se alejó y subió al carruaje. —Intentaré no hacerte esperar, ni a ti, ni a tu gobierno, América. —fueron las últimas palabras que Alfred había escuchado del ruso aquella primavera; pues lo que siguió a eso fue una larga y desesperante espera.

Fueron meses largos para Alfred, pues cuando la noticia de que la ratificación de la venta de Alaska* había sido firmada por el gobierno ruso, llegó a América, ya eran finales de agosto. Sin embargo, eso no desanimó al americano, quien tomó y enmarcó la ratificación rusa y la colgó en el despacho de su jefe; aquello no había hecho sino alentar a Alfred, más aún al saber que Iván tenía programado entregarle el territorio de Alaska en octubre… y faltaba tan poco para octubre.

Iván pasó los meses con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Había hecho lo mejor que había podido, pero se arrepentía de ello. Y ahora que el invierno se acercaba y la fecha en la que entregaría su territorio a América también, su ánimo parecía decaer como las hojas de los árboles.

Llegó a Alaska a principios de octubre del 1867, con suficientes barcos para retirar a sus hombres y después se dirigió con su compañía a la ciudad de New Archangel*, donde ya se encontraba la artillería estadounidense, el nuevo gobernador y América.

Por supuesto América estaba ahí para reclamar lo que había comprado con sus dólares. A él. No sólo su tierra, sino también su cuerpo.

Iván sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando vio al americano, envuelto en tantos abrigos que era ridículo, desenvolver su rostro y regalarle una sonrisa. La mueca en forma de sonrisa permaneció en su rostro y saludó a todos, según el protocolo, pero en cuanto tuvo una oportunidad, se escabulló lejos de aquello, alegando que había mucho trabajo que hace, avisando a otras ciudades principales, como Saint Paul, de la retirada de Rusia del territorio.

La mayoría de los rusos entendieron el mensaje, que en sí era bastante claro: _Si se queda, lo hacen bajo su propio riesgo_. Pero, qué más podía esperarse de un lugar que tenía más de cincuenta mil aborígenes esquimales* y que además ahora pasaría a manos de los estadounidenses. Bueno, que les aprovechara esa tierra en la que lo único que se comerciaban eran focas.

Pasaron días en los que Alfred e Iván sólo se veían a la distancia, se saludaban de lejos, se sonreían y el americano veía como el otro seguía su camino con apuro. Lo estaba evitando. Estaba claro.

Una mano enguantada se ciñó sobre la muñeca de Rusia y detuvo su andar antes de jalarlo y empotrarlo contra una pared de madera.

—¿Por qué me estás evitando, Iván? —demandó saber Alfred —Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo…

—No te estoy evitando —apresuró sus palabras el ruso. La mano enguantada de Iván pasó por las enrojecidas mejillas del americano —. Parece que no estás acostumbrado al frío.

Alfred se bajó la bufanda y después apartó la mano de Iván, antes de reclamarlo en un beso. Sus labios fríos se encontraron, uno con el otro y la lengua de Alfred buscó la calidez de la boca del otro, refugiándose, danzando con ella, acariciándola, provocando que su portador se olvidara del frío por un instante.

Iván gimió dentro del beso cuando el otro comenzó a succionar su lengua. Aquello era erótico. —Espera, América —pidió, con las mejillas salpicadas de rojo y no por las quemaduras del frío. —. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo a más de dos mil hombres regados en este territorio que pronto no será más nuestro. Tienen que saberlo y saber también que tienen la opción de volver a su patria con mi comisión, cuando nos marchemos.

—¿Te llevarás a toda tu gente cuando te marches? —preguntó el americano un poco desencajado. —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —repitió Rusia sin entender la pregunta —Te vendí mi territorio, América. No a mi gente. Mi gente pertenece a la madre Rusia y si así lo desean volverán conmigo a donde pertenecen. No hay ninguna otra razón.

El americano miró al ruso impresionado y lo dejó marchar sin más objeción, que preguntar cuándo se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de entrega. El ruso dijo que pronto y Alfred sonrió acariciándose los labios bobamente. —Realmente ama a su gente. —dijo finalmente. Una nación con esa entrega, con ese amor por su gente, con esa pasión. Rusia sin lugar a dudas era increíble. A cada segundo que pasaba lo deseaba más y más.

Unos días más tarde, Alfred estaba realmente desesperado por tener a Iván a su lado. En cualquier momento se volvería loco, estaba seguro; pero entonces la comisión rusa llegó a la casa del gobernador para avisar que habían logrado contactar con todos sus compatriotas y que esperaban poder hacer la ceremonia de entrega en dos días a partir de entonces. El día dieciocho.

El alma del americano volvió a su cuerpo y comenzó a saborear su victoria, pidiéndoles a los rusos, que una noche antes, todos se presentaran a cenar en la casa del gobernador, como un gesto de fraternidad y como una oportunidad de reclamar aquello por lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Iván sentía su destino girar alrededor de su cuello como una soga apunto de ahorcarlo. Pero sabía que no había más que hacer. Había aceptado el cheque de los americanos, lo había cambiado y ahora estaba ahí para retirar a sus hombres y entregar su territorio. Y para entregarse a sí mismo ante Alfred.

El ruso se vistió con su uniforme de gala, al igual que los oficiales superiores de su comisión que participarían en la cena. Colocó las medallas en su largo abrigo negro y cambió su siempre fiel bufanda por una bufanda negra a juego con su vestuario. A la mañana siguiente tendría que usar ese mismo vestuario para hacer la entrega de Alaska, así que quería hacerlo bien.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila. En una en una fría y política cordialidad, que ninguna de las dos partes estaba segura de apreciar del todo; pero que de alguna forma agradecían. Y cuando la comida terminó, lo rusos volvieron a su lugar, para prepararse para la mañana siguiente, momento en el que la bandera rusa sería arriada para dejar que la bandera estadounidense se izara en su lugar.

Iván fue el único que no salió de la enorme y acogedora casa del gobernador. Se quedó sentado en la enorme mesa hasta que los únicos que estuvieron sentados en ella, fueron él y América. El americano sonrió y se levantó hasta llegar al lado del ruso y ponerse a su espalda.

—Te mostraré donde dormiremos, Iván —susurró Alfred en la oreja del otro antes de besarla con suavidad —. Sígueme.

La respiración de Iván se atoró en su garganta por un momento antes de que pudiera asentir con la cabeza y levantarse de la silla de madera en la que estaba. No dijo palabra mientras seguía al americano por el pasillo y después por unas largas escaleras con barandal de cedro hasta otro pasillo que por fin los llevó a la que era la habitación principal o la habitación del gobernador, donde casualmente se estaba quedando el americano.

Alfred abrió la puerta y dejó que el ruso pasara primero a la habitación que estaba levemente iluminada con algunas lámparas de keroseno. Iván caminó algunos pasos dentro de la habitación, hasta que la puerta se cerró y el sentimiento de ser una rata atrapada lo invadió.

Los labios de Iván temblaron por un momento, pero se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse. Se quitó la bufanda con cuidado y la dejó en la silla a un lado de la ventana y después comenzó a desabotonarse el grueso saco negro repleto de medallas. Aquella era indumentaria militar que debía usar al día siguiente y no quería que se arruinara.

El americano se acercó al otro con paso lento, felino y depredador. —¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó quitándose los guantes y pasando sus manos desnudas por el cuello del otro para después aflojar su corbata —Será más rápido.

Rusia sonrió de medio lado con la luz de las lámparas mostrando su tenue mueca. —Ocúpate de tu ropa. Yo tengo que dejar la mía ordenada para mañana.

América sonrió y besó los labios del otro con pasión. —No la arrugaré. Lo prometo —dijo siguiendo su faena, luego de arrojar su abrigo al suelo y desajustar su propia corbata. —. Tendré cuidado… en todo.

El largo y mullido saco de Rusia quedó correctamente colocado en silla, junto a su bufanda, su corbata y su pantalón, mientras que la ropa de América había quedado regada por el cuarto sin ningún cuidado. Las botas de ambos quedaron tiradas en el suelo de madera y antes de que el ruso se diera cuenta de qué pasaba, el cuerpo del americano estaba presionándolo contra la cama en medio de la habitación.

Iván tenía la camisa casi por completo abierta y Alfred se movía ágilmente entre sus piernas, restregando ambos cuerpos por sobre la tela y besando su cuerpo y pecho con una lascivia tal, que comenzaba a hacer mella en él también.

—Iván —gimió Alfred, deslizando sus manos por la suave piel del otro, bajando su ropa interior antes de asaltar una de sus tetillas —. Quiero estar adentro de ti…

El ruso gimió ante la acción del otro y dejó que su ropa interior se deslizara fuera de su cuerpo, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con el cabello rubio del americano en un vago intento de que dejara su tetilla en paz. —Alfred…

América escuchó aquella voz suplicante y su miembro saltó dentro de su ropa interior, la cual se apresuró a bajar para poder restregar su hombría contra la abertura en medio de los hermosos y perlados glúteos del otro.

Iván arqueó un poco el cuello y suspiró al sentir la punta húmeda del miembro ajeno cerca de su entrada. Ese americano idiota estaba pensando en penetrarlo a la buena de Dios. Jadeó un poco y se estiró hasta tomar el miembro del otro con la diestra. —Estás demasiado ansioso, América —susurró comenzando a masturbar al otro. Con lo duro que estaba el menor no dudaba que durara poco entre sus dedos —. Tienes que aprender a ser un poco paciente.

—Iván —gimió el menor al sentir su miembro apresado por la mano del otro —. Espera… no, quiero ponerlo dentro de ti… —jadeó comenzando a embestir la mano ajena, deteniendo sus manos en la cama, a los lados del cuerpo del otro —. No. No quiero venirme así…

El ruso sonrió un poco. —¿Estás cerca tan rápido? —preguntó un tanto burlesco el mayor, antes de escuchar el estrangulado gemido y sentir la esencia ajena manchar su mano —. Eso fue rápido —siguió Iván jugando con la viscosa sustancia entre sus dedos —. Supongo que hay quienes están hecho para la rapidez y otros para la resistencia.

Alfred frunció el ceño y apresó las muñecas del mayor sobre su cabeza. —¿Juegas conmigo? —preguntó molesto.

—Te enseño a hacer las cosas bien —bisbisó el mayor, antes de sentir al otro comenzar a empujar su miembro en su interior. Ahora por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que estaba lubricado con su propia esencia. —. Alfred… —rogó arqueándose y dándole oportunidad al otro de morder su cuello —. Ve despacio…

—Es que… estás tan estrecho —se quejó el menor —. Realmente estrecho.

Iván respiró con dificultad al sentir que el miembro del otro había entrado por completo. Alfred jadeó queriendo comenzar al moverse. —Debiste prepararme antes —se quejó el mayor, antes de usar todo su peso para dar la vuelta al menor y posicionarse sobre éste. Alfred se quedó sin habla por un segundo viendo al hermoso ruso a horcajadas sobre él. —. Vayamos despacio ¿bien? Tengo que hacerte entrega protocolaria de lo que te pertenece y si lo haces tan rápido, no podré hacerlo bien.

Alfred gimió sintiendo como el ruso movía la cadera en círculos sobre él, acostumbrándose a la intromisión, buscando un punto donde aquello no fuera tan incómodo, ni tan doloroso. Pero él no quería seguir esperando. Él quería embestirlo con fuerza. Quería follarlo salvajemente contra la cama y hacer chirriar la base contra el piso de madera.

—Iván… muévete —ordenó América enterrando las uñas en las caderas del otro. Necesitaba que se moviera.

El mayor sonrió y negó con la cabeza apoyando sus palmas en el pecho del otro. —Alfred F. Jones, por la autoridad de Su Majestad, el Emperador de Rusia, transfiero a los Estados Unidos el territorio de Alaska*. Puede usted considerar este territorio parte de su haber desde hoy.

—Lo acepto —gimió Alfred, fuera de sí, sintiendo esas estrechas paredes aprisionando su miembro y engulléndolo como nunca antes había sentido. Sin que el mayor se lo esperara, lo tomó de debajo de las rodillas e invirtió posiciones una vez más —. Y te acepto a ti también. —jadeó, empotrando el cuerpo del otro contra el colchón y comenzando a embestir con fuerza.

—América —gimió con fuerza Iván al sentir como era volteado y posteriormente los embistes del menor. Erráticos, violentos, dolorosos y a la vez placenteros de una extraña forma. —. Alfred… contrólate un poco… —pidió intentando encontrar un punto de apoyo, que finalmente terminaron siendo los hombros del menor, de los cuales se aferró, mientras éste arremetía contra él con fuerza.

Alfred había logrado encontrar su próstata y después de algunos minutos de estarla martillando, Iván estaba tan caliente y tan listo para correrse como el otro, que terminó llenándolo con su esencia, mientras él se derramaba entre ambos cuerpos. Ambos temblaron, uno contra el otro, mientras ambas naciones intentaban recuperarse del orgasmo reciente.

Alfred se separó un poco, viendo la sonrojada y jadeante cara del mayor. Era hermoso. —¿Estás bien, Iván? —preguntó el menor, acariciando su mejilla con cuidado antes de besar sus labios.

El pecho del mayor subió y bajó con pesadez. —Te dije que te controlaras un poco —murmuró tapándose la cara con el antebrazo, sintiendo un escozor entre las piernas, producto de la carne abierta y la esencia de Alfred en su interior. —. Eres demasiado apasionado. Estoy agotado.

América rio un poco y se incorporó para tomar algo de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y donde estaba una lámpara de keroseno.

—Rusia… —llamó el menor con una tenue sonrisa en los labios —. Quisiera algo de ti, que no desaparezca con el tiempo y que siempre me recuerde a ti —confesó el americano —. ¿Podría… podría tomar un mechón de tu cabello? —preguntó mostrando unas tijeras.

Rusia suspiró y asintió. —Córtalo de la parte de atrás —pidió, incorporándose un poco para dejar que el otro tomara su recompensa. Frunció el ceño al pensar en sí mismo como un trofeo. —. Y después ¿puedo tomar otra habitación para dormir?

El americano ató un hilo alrededor de un mechón de rubio cabello antes de cortarlo y dejarlo en la mesa de noche. —¿Otra habitación? —preguntó sin entender —¿Por qué, si apenas estamos comenzando con esto?

Iván pareció palidecer más ante la luz de las lámparas. —América, te dije que estaba cansado. —se quejó el mayor, intentando salir de la cama, antes de verse sujetado por el otro, que asió su espalda con fuerza y le impidió moverse.

—Sólo una vez más —pidió Alfred —besando la parte trasera del cuello de Iván, que estaba desnuda y disponible para los dientes del americano —. Prometo ser más suave —siguió mientras colaba una de sus manos entre las piernas del otro y comenzaba a hurgar en la entrada del mayor, introduciendo dos dedos con facilidad —. Además, encontré un dulce y delicioso secreto aquí.

Rusia sintió como los dedos del otro se colaban en su interior e inmediatamente buscaban su próstata, acariciándola con las yemas y haciendo que su cuerpo temblara sin piedad. —A-América- —gimió quedando en cuatro, delante del otro, con el trasero expuesto, invitando al otro a que volviera a intentarlo. —. Ve lento.

Alfred se mordió los labios y sacó sus dedos del interior del otro para sustituirlos por su miembro que estaba nuevamente erecto y listo para su segundo raund. Se enterró en cuerpo del ruso, arrancándole un grito ahogado y mordió su hombro con fuerza en busca de tranquilizar sus ímpetus. Iván jadeó y ladeó la cara, buscando la del otro, para reclamar sus labios en un ambicioso beso, que no hizo más que encender al americano, incitándolo a moverse con bríos dentro del cuerpo del mayor.

América saboreó cada parte del cuerpo de Rusia. Lamió cada centímetro de piel, mordió y volvió a lamer mientras penetraba esa mágica cavidad que lo estaba haciendo perder el juicio, hasta que su cordura se desbocó y la lujuria lo sumergió en un vórtice del que no supo exactamente en qué momento salió.

Cuando el americano despertó de su ligero sueño se encontró a sí mismo sobre el cuerpo del ruso. Iván tenía múltiples mordidas en el cuello y en los labios. Su cara reflejaba cansancio y tenía marcas de lágrimas y una pestaña pegada en la mejilla que Alfred tomó entre su índice y pulgar y besó, como si fuera algo mágico.

Sonrió y cobijó al otro con la manta antes de abrazarlo. Estaba realmente satisfecho. Quizá todas las demás naciones tuvieran un centímetro de esa piel. Alguna de las cicatrices del ruso la había provocado Francia, Inglaterra, Austria, Prusia; pero ninguno de ellos tenía una parte del ruso como la tenía él.

Rusia podía haber creído que él era un niño bobo e inocente, pero no era así. Él sabía lo que hacía y ahora tenía un mechón de cabello del ruso*. Tenía una parte de él que nadie más tendría jamás.

Cuando la mañana llegó y las trompetas militares sonaron, América ya estaba despierto y con una taza de té lista para el ruso. Iván abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio al otro, sonriendo frente a él. Frunció el ceño un poco y se incorporó dolorosamente.

—Te pedí que fueras más suave —se quejó el mayor, tapando su cuerpo con las cobijas de la cama, notando de inmediato como sus hombros estaban repletos de mordidas. —. Eres un animal ¿no es cierto?

Alfred rio un poco. —Te traje té —dijo el americano —. Por cierto, buenos días.

Iván suspiró con cansancio. Masajeó un poco sus hombros y después tomó la taza de té. —Gracias —dijo dando un sorbo —. Veo que ya estás listo. Debo prepararme yo también.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

El ruso negó con suavidad antes de terminar su té y dejar la taza sobre la mesa de noche. —No, estoy bien solo —se apresuró a decir, mientras salía de la cama y comenzaba a buscar con la mirada su ropa —. Estaré vestido en cinco minutos. ¿Por qué no me esperas fuera?

Alfred sonrió de medio lado. Se acercó a recoger la taza y tomó al otro para plantarle un beso en los labios. —Te esperaré afuera.

Iván se dejó besar y después cerró los ojos y tomó su camisa para comenzar a ponérsela, mientras la cobija envolvía de su cintura para abajo. ¿Dónde había quedado su ropa interior?

—Alfred —llamó encontrando sus pantaloncillos y poniéndoselos de manera rápida —. No te enamores de mí. No sólo por el hecho de que soy una nación, sino también por la distancia que nos separa. Somos demasiado diferentes nunca podríamos estar juntos. Lo que pasó, sólo fue un acto protocolario que no se volverá a repetir.

El americano miró al otro un momento. Su piel blanca contrastando con su ropa interior y su camisa. Aquello tenía que volver a pasar, porque él lo amaba y tenía una parte del ruso que nadie más tenía.

—Volverá a pasar. Lo sé —aseguró Alfred caminando de regreso al otro, dejando la taza en el escritorio y tomando la corbata negra del ruso para ponérsela con cuidado. —. Volverá a pasar, porque hay algo especial entre tú y yo. Siento algo por ti que no había sentido por nadie y no dejaré que se extinga tan fácilmente, Iván.

Iván acarició la mejilla del otro con cuidado. —Aún eres demasiado joven para entender lo difícil que es la vida de una nación, América. Pero un día lo entenderás. Saldré en un momento.

Alfred apretó un poco la mandíbula, pero asintió y salió de la habitación para dejar que el otro terminara de vestirse.

Iván salió de la habitación un poco después, con su uniforme de gala impecable, pero ahora a su abrigo le faltaban sus medallas. A este no le quedaba una sola medalla. Alfred encaró una ceja, pero no quiso preguntar, más que nada porque comenzaba a hacerse tarde y el acto protocolario estaba por comenzar.

Aquella mañana del 18 de octubre de 1857* el ejército ruso y el ejército americano desfilaron frente a la casa del gobernador en el actual estado de Sitka. La bandera rusa fue arriada y tomada por los militares rusos y se izó la bandera americana en lo alto de la casa del gobernador; y Alfred escuchó de labios de un capitán ruso las mismas palabras que la noche anterior le dijera Iván en la cama. Ahora, el territorio de Alaska era suyo.

Un sabor agridulce se instaló en la boca del americano cuando el acto protocolario termino y las filas de rusos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus buques, los cuales los llevarían de regreso a Rusia.

¿Aquel era el final? ¿Realmente era el final? ¿Todo lo que había pasado con Iván no había sido más que un acto protocolario?

Los rusos se estaban retirando. En su mayoría se estaban yendo, quedando un par de comerciantes y otro par de clérigos, pero casi todos se irían. Ya no había excusa para que Rusia volviera. No había excusa para que se volvieran a ver.

—América —llamó una voz dulce delante del americano, cuyos ojos comenzaba a aguarse —, no llores. Tus lágrimas podrían congelarse y después será difícil que abras los ojos.

—Iván… yo —Alfred se pasó la mano enguantada por la cara —. No estaba llorando.

El ruso sonrió. —Quítate tu abrigo —le ordenó al menor quien lo miró extrañado —. Te lo cambiaré por el mío. Si pretendes tener a tu ejército en esta tierra, debes vestirlo acorde a la estación. Con tus ropas lo único que harás será matarlos de frío.

Alfred se apresuró a quitarse su abrigo y se lo extendió al mayor, que hizo lo mismo. Iván sonrió. La ropa de América olía a él, se sentía como él. Ahora él también tenía una parte de América. Una parte que cubría su piel y una parte en lo profundo de su corazón.

—Iván… sé que volveré a verte. —dijo el menor con una sonrisa, envolviéndose en aquel cálido abrigo negro que olía como el hombre de sus sueños.

—Entonces bésame y deséame buen viaje.

En ese momento, cada uno tenía una parte del otro que no sabían que tan profundamente los conectaría en el futuro, cuánto los cruzaría, cuánto dolería, cuánto los haría odiarse y amarse al mismo tiempo. Ahora cada uno tenía una parte del otro que los uniría eternamente.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**.

*El día 9 de abril del 1867 el Senado de Estados Unidos ratifica el acuerdo para la compra de Rusia y acepta el pago de 7.2 millones de dólares estadounidenses.

*Hago referencia a esto, porque realmente me gustó el diseño del cheque. Soy una fanática de los documentos oficiales.

wiki/Compra_de_Alaska#/media/File:Alaska_Purchase_(hi-res).jpg

*La ratificación rusa se firmó el 20 de junio de 1867.

*Hoy es conocida como Sitka.

*Se calcula que ese es el número de esquimales y americanos nativos que había en ese entonces, siendo sólo unos ocho mil los que estaban bajo la "jurisdicción" de los apenas dos mil quinientos rusos.

* « _General Rousseaus, por la autoridad de Su Majestad, el Emperador de Rusia, transfiero a los Estados Unidos el territorio de Alaska_ » Este es el texto original y fue dicho por el capitán ruso Alekséi Peschúrov, al arriar la bandera rusa.

*En el 1800 en Inglaterra, cuando una dama estaba siendo cortejada y sentía atracción por el caballero, era común que le regalara algo para hacer evidente su simpatía. Lo más íntimo que podía regalar, era un mechón de cabello.

*18 de octubre de 1857, día en el que Rusia entrega el territorio de Alaska a EEUU formalmente.

* * *

¡Terminé! Banzai.

Pené que quedaría como otros de mis muchos proyectos en stand by, pero no, en verdad terminé. Y no fue un one-shot.

Espero que les haya gustado. De verdad que sí. Y espero que me dejen un comentario al respecto.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
